User talk:Lokixx
Hi Robin! Welcome here. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. 18:48, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Hi, back? 20:52, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Civilian/Citizen Hi Robin. I've seen on my new page that you're almost a civilian. You just have to do 10 more useful edits. If you have done those, you can become an official civilian. The only things we need to know then are: your first name (that's Robin I suppose), your surname (you can make up one too, but don't forget that it'll be you official name for all the time you're here) and your sex (that's male I suggest :D). More info: Civilian. 14:43, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : OK. :: All right Please don't forget to sign. 14:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nice, the flag 15:42, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Thanks . I'm working currently on Lovia. Lokixx 15:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I can see that :D By the way: what will be your official last name (=surname)? Temmerman or do you want something more American/Lovian? 15:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: I'm thinking about it right now. Lokixx 15:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Okay, let me know if you've got something. 15:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I know it. Robin Ferguson. Lokixx 15:51, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Cool! How do I pronounce it actually? fur-gu-son? or fur-goe-son or;.. ? :::::::::: fur-gu-son Lokixx 15:54, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Nice. Well, you reached your 50 edits. From now on, Robin Ferguson, are you an official civilian of Lovia. Congratz 15:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: Lokixx 15:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Any further plans for Lovia? 15:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Politics? Business? Sports? Culture? Libertas Small question: when I visit Libertas, can I use my new signature when editing or do I use the former one ? Lars 11:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : I think that you must use the former one because I think dat the {love}} not in Libertas is. Lokixx 11:50, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Any idea ? Our King has been absent longer then one would expect. Is he sick ? Lars 15:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : I think he have not much time because 'the exams'. By the way.. i have today my first exame too Lokixx 15:06, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well young man, shouldn't you be studying ? How was your first exam ? Lars 15:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::It was good.. Tomorrow it's a easily exam I have already study for it. Lokixx 15:10, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thumbs up then ! Lars 15:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 12:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Sysop Robin, I made you a sysop (moderator) because of your good work here. I hope you will use your rights only when necessary and with some healthy thinking, in case me or Yuri aren't here. I wanted to grant you rollback-rights as well, but it doesn't work right now... 16:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :And as you are a current moderator and a future Member of the Congress: check the 1st Chamber from time to time (now!). 16:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Belgium Well well, Flanders ain't a country. 11:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :No, it is a real country. Lokixx 11:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Strange. Ooh dierbaar België. 12:18, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::OMG :O :O :| Lokixx 12:23, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Robin, I think I'll start the State Elections soon. Willing to become governor? 12:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Of Clymene? Yes. Lokixx 12:29, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, take a look at the First Amendment in the Forum:First Chamber, there is something on the State Elections. 12:42, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:40, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Population update I always wonder how you come to these figures ! Lars 11:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Not too difficult: Wikination:Census. 11:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :: The Lovian population is the last 11 days rise without 1,542 ! (Not difficult with 2 new cities) Lokixx 11:59, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Quite interesting ! Lars 12:01, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Robin, you're doing a great job by updating our population figures. Thanks for that! 12:06, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Thank you Lokixx 12:09, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Invitation Robin V. Ferguson, You're invited on a diner with Lars Washington, Yuri Medvedev and His Majesty . It would take place in Palati Daidalo Wednesday around 7 PM. 10:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Federal Elections Question Do you feel to be the right man on the right place and if yes, why ? Lars 16:02, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration By this you are inaugurated secretary of Energy and Environment. Congratulations and good luck with your new function, the Prime Minister 17:11, 1 February 2008 (UTC). Citizen News |} : 13:19, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Airport Clymene State Airport is, in fact, under your control. It was started as a national airport, meaning it flies on national destination (such as Noble City and Newhaven). You added a list of international destinations. Now here is my question: what do you want for the CSA: # Make it an international airport, meaning we should add new features etc. # Or reverting it to a national airport, deleting the international destinations and enlarging the section of national airport traffic. It's up to you. My advice: the second one. 15:27, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Ik ben nu ook hier Pierlot 13:24, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Alvast welkom! Hoe wens je aangesproken te worden? Klaast, Pierlot of een gewone naam? Veel plezier en als je vragen hebt kan je altijd bij een van ons terecht. 16:13, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :: ik noem mezelf in lovia Pierlot McCrooke Pierlot 17:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Fine, welcome Pierlot McCrooke! 18:43, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, look who's back, Robin 13:42, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: Thank you Lokixx 13:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Have you watched what happened the last days? Train Village, Artista and Mandarin Village: all new! 13:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) (and all in my state ) :::: Yes, I've following the things since 9AM this morning I think. Lokixx 13:46, 2 March 2008 (UTC) : Hello Lokixx Pierlot 13:50, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Census Hey Robin, zou je aub de Wikination:Census nog eens willen houden? Zoals je weet zijn de getallen wat veranderd, zijn er enkele inwoners bijgekomen en zijn er twee nieuwe wijken en een nieuw gemeentetje. Zou je dat willen doen? 17:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey goed gedaan! Een vraagje, heb je Train Village meegerekend? IK denk dat je die vergeten bent. Ik zal 'm aanpassen en erbij voegen, maar laat het me wel weten als je die wel al meegerekend had hé. 07:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ik had Train Village al meegerekend. Lokixx 15:25, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Artista en Mandarin Village ook? 15:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Jup Lokixx 15:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Great I was wondering whether Technowana will be released soon? 15:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Police! Dear Governor of Clymene, As the Federal Secretary of Welfare, I have some messages for you: * The Federal Police is erected (Federal Law), so Lovia has an official federal police system from now on. * The Local Police system is created (Federal Law). I suggest you read this page well. As Governor of your state, you are expected to choose a police system for your state. Then you can appoint a Police Chief and start up the well-known police activities. Good luck. Let me hear something if there are problems, :MOTC 11:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Town rail Do you like a town railway. It wil have two stations in Sofasi itself, in Hightecht Valley one, in the Clymene State Airport one Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:40, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Lokixx Ik zie dat de Clymene Today weer actief is Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Er was gewoon een hele tijd geen nieuws. Lokixx 17:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. I'm glad you're back in town. 17:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ik mocht gewoon... 4? dagen niet op internet, en nu was het maar voor een halfuur. Binnen 10 minuten moet ik er weer af. Lokixx 17:19, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Laat je dan maar es gaan 17:19, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Waarom mocht je 4 dagen niet op internet Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:21, 13 April 2008 (UTC) News Our king is inactive Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Censuses You're doing great. Would you like to do the censuses of Newhaven, Train Village and Noble City too? I guess they are changed too, and maybe Sofa and Kinley as well. Could you do that? 08:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Of course ;-) Lokixx 08:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Great Don't forget the new neighborhoods, such as The Mall, Long Road etc. 08:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::: FF vraagje in 't Nederlands.. Als zo'n neighboorhood geen woonmogelijkheden heeft, moet ik dan ook 500 bevolking nemen of gewoon 0? Lokixx 08:55, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::: 1 woonmogelijkheid: 500, geen enkele: 0. 08:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) 2nd Chamber There is a new proposal once again Forum:Second Chamber. 12:22, 20 April 2008 (UTC) National Park Would you like to finish the National Park Service? I would like to add the first national park: Bird National Park, containing the entire island Bird. Cava? 17:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) : Yes, I'ld like to. I start tomorrow with the Bird National Park, okay? Lokixx 17:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :: Well, I was thinking of making the park myself (I already designed maps etc.), but I can't get started without a NPService. I would like to do that island, if it's okay with you. You can make or designate a national park too if you want. 17:36, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay. I agree. Lokixx 17:38, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Deal :) I'll start as soon as I can, if you promise to finish the Service. 17:38, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::What do you mean with finish the Service? Lokixx 17:41, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, making a decent page of it; using an infobox, categories, background info, a list (future) etc.. 17:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, I'll do it the following days. Lokixx 17:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Merger Can our companies merge Pierlot McCrooke 17:46, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean? Lokixx 17:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) That our companies will become one great company --Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't like it. Sorry. Lokixx 17:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Oh Pierlot McCrooke 17:52, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi there. As I promised, I’ve opened a bookstore in Sofasi. When I become the citizen, I think I’ll buy my second house here as well. ;) --Mithrăndir 03:18, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :That's great! Lokixx 14:21, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Clymene Police Dear Gov Ferguson, according to the Federal Law, every state can/must choose its own Local Police system. The possibilities are on this page. In short: we have three possibilities: * Town and City Police, handy if you don't have much terrain besides the town(s). * State Police, handy if you have a small state with usually just one town. * Combination System, using both a City/Town Police for in the town itself and a State Police for outside the town areas. The choice is up to you! Please decide quick, add your choice to the page Local Police and develop the system soon. George Matthews 16:07, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :I think I choose the Combination System Lokixx 16:49, 19 May 2008 (UTC) New department Mr Ferguson, The Mid-term Elections, 2008 are finished and five new MOTC have been elected. Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev and I wanted to give them a chance to work on our politics to and offered most of them a departmet. Because of these new MOTC, and to ensure renewings in politics, we exchanged some departments. We offer you the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. We hope you will be a good Secretary and work on the Lovian situation concerning that issue. If you have serious personal issues that don't allow you to do this any longer, or if you feel incapable of doing so, please resign at the Prime Minister's office. Good luck! Yours, 19:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) MOTC I am now a MOTC Pierlot McCrooke 07:05, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : Lokixx 07:07, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::That is a good function Pierlot McCrooke 07:10, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, it is. Have you plans? Lokixx 07:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The Hamlet Act is one of my plans Pierlot McCrooke 07:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Little gift A little gift for your goods works on dates, population, Sofasi and transportation! The Editor's Barnstar! 14:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much Robin Ferguson 15:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome Keep doing what you're doing, you're doing well! 15:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Wat gaat er gebeuren met de geofictie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 12:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hij zal blijven bestaan, alleen een lange poos inactief blijven. Robin Ferguson 12:19, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Waarom blijft hij inactief? Pierlot McCrooke 12:20, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik ga me op Lovia richten dat een véél beter systeem heeft dan Azora. Robin Ferguson 12:21, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 12:26, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol, nice to hear our system does work after all In fact, all (former/future) UWN Members have the main page system of Wikination, that I designed a time ago 12:36, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Lokixx Your name ends on two x. It is a strange name. Sven Plemming 17:46, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I know :) Robin Ferguson 17:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I see. Sven Plemming 17:48, 2 June 2008 (UTC) My name end on two i. Sven Plemming 17:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Verjaardag Van harte proficiate met je verjaardag. Sorry man, kon het bouquet niet vinden, zou ondertussen verder zoeken maar het lijkt ondertussen opgelost ¿Lars Washington? 07:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Bedankt Robin Ferguson 15:20, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Een gepaste opmerking vanuit het Limburgse Heuvelland: Perfisia in nag väöler jäörkes! --OWTB 15:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Which language is this? =S Cléo 15:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::I thought you all spoke English Cléo 15:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Dutch, if you look to the infobox on Lokixx's user page, you'll see it's his birthday today. --OWTB 15:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Aaaaaaa, well, happy birtday! = Kiss on cheek =X = Cléo 15:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why do you speak Dutch? Is this not the English wiki nation? =S Cléo 15:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sometimes our mother tongue creeps up ¿Lars Washington? 15:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It is indeed an English language wikia, but most of us speak other languages. The majority comes from the Netherlands and Belgium, though there are Germans, East-Europeans, and Canadians (you ) as well. 16:05, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, interesting! =) 16:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC)~